


"Can you forgive me?"

by yikes (Dammitdrake)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D has a fear of cars, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, But 2D loves it tbh, Drug Use, Gay, Gay Sex, He's hella protective, It starts off angsty yet ends sappy, M/M, Murdoc cares, Murdoc changes, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Band, They become a band soon though, bottom 2d, for obvious reasons, top Murdoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitdrake/pseuds/yikes
Summary: This is the story of Stuart Pot, 2-D, in which he grew to love the one person that had destroyed his life. This will tell of how Gorillaz became a successful band, how Murdoc´s persistence paid off in the end. How Murdoc realized that 2-D was the most important thing to him, how he was able to finally protect him instead of hurt him. People can change, they did. You may ask how. Well, you´ll just have to read to find out.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Gorillaz fic and I'm hella excited. The first chapter is just the introduction, the actual story will be out shortly.

2-D´s real name is Stuart Pot. He was born in Hertfordshire, England. He was raised in Crawley, being educated at St. Wilfred's School. His father, David Tusspot, worked as a mechanic. His mother, Rachel Tusspot, was a nurse who supplied Stuart with headache pills from his tree accident. While Stuart wasn't a very intelligent boy, he was known as a kind person and had a general love of music. His parents recall a little ten year old Stuart bouncing around in his room listening to The Clash, Agustus Pablo, The Human League and many other musicians of the sort. 

Though, the joyful Stuart that had been so full of life soon left. He became 2-D, he was what people considered a freak. He was quiet, mistrustful, weak. He was vulnerable, he had no self confidence. This sudden change was caused by several disturbing events that would occur son in his life. He hit his head when falling from a tree at the age of eleven, causing all of his hair to fall out. When it began to grow back it was a deep blue color, different from his recently brown hair. 

Later, he was in a horrible accident where he was hit by a Vauxhall Astra in which caused hyphema, his once blue eye had become completely black. Along with the fact that he had lost his two front teeth as well. Whom caused said incident? Murdoc Niccals. Murdoc was arrested and sentenced to carry out 1,250 days of community service as well as care for Stuart for 10 hours every week. 

One year later, Stuart had been in another crash involving Murdoc. When Stuart awoke from the crash, his other eye had become black as well. In that moment, Murdoc knew that he had his front man. "A blue-haired, black-eyed god" is what Murdoc recalled going through his head as he looked down at the injured teen. Murdoc nicknamed Stuart '2-D', which stands for the "Two Dents" in his head. In which he found rather amusing.

This is the story of Stuart Pot, 2-D, in which he grew to love the one person that had destroyed his life. This will tell of how Gorillaz became a successful band, how Murdoc´s persistence paid off in the end. How Murdoc realized that 2-D was the most important thing to him, how he was able to finally protect him instead of hurt him. People can change, they did. You may ask how. Well, you´ll just have to read to find out. 

2-D had finally finished his last lesson for the day, contemplating on whether he should make a run for it before Murdoc found him and quite literally dragged him to band practice or attempt to make a run for it but end up getting caught anyway. Before 2-D could make up his mind, he heard the familiar sound of someone’s heel of their boots hitting the ground behind him.

‘Fuck’

“Oy, 2-D!” Murdoc suddenly spoke, roughly placing his hand on the younger’s shoulder, turning him around so that he was facing him. Murdoc had his usual smirk on his face as he began walking towards the room they used to practice, bringing 2-D with him. “C’mon, we have work to do. This is money in the making!”

2-D paused for a moment before he spoke, letting out a small sigh. “O-Okay…” He mumbled in his usual frightened tone as they entered the room. Murdoc sat on the desk while 2-D stood by the wall. The older male took out his notebook that contained lyrics along with other such things. He looked over at 2-D with his eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Hey, sing for me.” Murdoc suddenly asked, his odd request still floating in the air. Waiting for a response. “I can’t sing, Murdoc. Y-You know this…” 2-D finally spoke, confused as to why he would say such a thing. He normally mocks him for having no talent whatsoever. 

“It doesn’t matter that you suck ass, I just need someone to sing while I play. I need to get a feel of the music.” He added, not letting the blue haired male off that easily. It’s not like he ever did, anyway.

“B-But Paula isn’t even here?” 2-D questioned him, immediately regretting it as he saw a flash of anger in Murdoc’s eyes. Though, that anger left after a few moments. It was replaced with his usual scruff expression. The younger was a bit taken aback, normally Murdoc would beat him for even talking back.

Murdoc paused for a moment before he spoke, letting out a heavy sigh. “We don’t need her today. It’s just you and me.”

“Oh…”

Murdoc began to set up his bass guitar, mumbling several things under his breath as he did so. “It’s already opened to the song that I want you to sing.” He spoke, referring to his notebook. “Don’t fuck it up.” He added before he tested his guitar, satisfied with how it sounded. 

2-D walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, picking up Murdoc’s notebook. It was laced with the distinct smell of alcohol. Typical. “Tomorrow comes today?” He mumbled to himself as his black eyes roamed over the pages.

“Hurry up, Dullard.”

The blue haired male let out a small sigh before he looked down at the page before him in intent to sing, knowing full well that Murdoc would laugh at him. Though, he’ll be punished either way. Singing or not.

Murdoc began strumming his guitar, creating a steady rhythm.

“Everybody’s here with me  
We got no camera to see  
Don’t think I’m all in this world  
The camera won’t let me roll  
And the verdict doesn’t like our soul  
The digital won’t let me go...

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I’ll pay  
When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today~”

2-D was about to continue until he noticed that Murdoc had stopped playing, he was staring directly at the younger male. His expression was laced with hunger and mischief. He began to shake visibly, horrified by the thought that he had messed up. His eyes went wide as he noticed Murdoc making his way towards him.

“I-I’m sorry-” He started but was suddenly cut off my Murdoc grabbing him by the shoulders. An odd grin on his face, not quite like his usual sick and twisted smirk.

“That was amazing, 2-D! Why didn’t you tell me that you could fuckin’ sing? No matter, we have a singer now!” Murdoc yelled, his band was starting to come together after all. It was just a case of whether 2-D would join or not. He has too. Murdoc won’t let him say no.

2-D took a step back, unaware of what to say. He hadn’t expected this reaction.

“No…”


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-D doesn't show up to school for several days after he was asked to join the band.
> 
> Murdoc isn't worried- He's just-
> 
> He goes to check up on 2-D, whil possibly asking him to join the band,
> 
> again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry.
> 
> Finally got a new laptop though?
> 
> Updates will be more frequent.

_ “That was amazing, 2-D! Why didn’t you tell me that you could fuckin’ sing? No matter, we have a singer now!” Murdoc yelled, his band was starting to come together after all. It was just a case of whether 2-D would join or not. He has too. Murdoc won’t let him say no. _

_ 2-D took a step back, unaware of what to say. He hadn’t expected this reaction. _

_ “No…” _

  
  


“No!” 2-D shouted, grabbing his bag in an attempt to run for it. “I don’t want to join your- your band!” The bluenette added as he made his way towards the exit.

 

Before said Bluenette could reach it, Murdoc quickly grabbed the other’s wrist- pulling him back. “You can’t say no! You have to, we ne-” He cut himself off, still gripping 2-D’s wrist.

 

2-D didn’t bother to listen to anything Murdoc had to say, something he would never admit, in fear of getting beaten. Instead, he was much too focused on getting away at the moment- slipping out of Murdoc’s grip, finally bolting out the door.

 

“Get back ere’ you fucker!” Murdoc yelled, watching as the other male ran away, not bothering to chase after. Knowing full well that he would get his hands on him soon enough, why waste the energy now.

 

“Fuck… Fuck!” He shouted at himself, picking up a dusty old vase from the deck, throwing it at the wall- looking away as it shattered.

 

_ I’ll make em’ join. He has too. _

  
  


For the next few days, 2-D wasn’t at school which was odd considering the fact that he rarely ever missed. He was too much of a coward to skip school, and if he were sick- he would of told Murdoc. Well, not willingly. The older male tended to make sure that he knew everything about the younger, keeping tabs on him. In which involved making sure 2-D told him if he were sick, so he could skip to go and hel- make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.

 

It wasn’t as if Murdoc cared, it wasn’t as if after all the time he was  _ forced _ to take care of 2-D he actually started to go to the other’s house without any resistance or defiance. It wasn’t as if he didn’t tell 2-D that he isn’t required to care for him him anymore.

 

_ Not at all. _

 

The older was worried, to say the least. He would kick 2-D’s ass for lying to him. Or, what he considered lying.

 

Murdoc decided that he would skip school, going to the bluenette’s home instead.

  
  


2-D was currently sleeping on the couch in his living room, some random show playing on the tv in front of said couch. He was laying on his side, curled in on himself while a slight whistling noise left his lips- caused from his missing teeth.

 

While 2-D slept soundly, Mudoc was making his way towards the bluenette’s house- music blaring through his cars speakers.

 

As soon as the older male pulled into 2-D’s driveway, the younger bolted awake due to the sound of the speakers. 2-D quickly got up- wearing only a navy blue sweater and a pair of dark grey boxers- looking out the window, a loud gasp escaping his lips as he saw Murdoc’s car.

 

The bluenette turned off the tv, rushing upstairs to his room, diving on his bed, hiding under his covers as he heard the music stop and his front door open.

 

Murdoc had a key to his home, of course he did.

 

“Ey’ Dullard! I know that you’re here.” Murdoc’s voice echoed, not quite helping the situation. He looked over at the couch, noticing how everything had been thrown around in a  _ rush _ .

 

The satanist then began to make his way up the stairs, knowing full well that 2-D tended to hide under his covers. It didn’t work, to say the least, but it was kinda cu-

 

_ Nope _

 

Murdoc quickly shook his head before opening the bedroom door, revealing a large lump underneath several blankets.

 

“I know that you’re under there, get out.” He spoke, watching how the other male’s shaking form rose from under the covers.

 

“Why aren’t you at school. Are you avoiding me?” He spoke once again, sounding a more menacing this time.

 

2-D wiped away the tears that had fallen from his face with his sleeve, only for his wrist to be pulled away- Murdoc wiping away the tears with his own hand this time. “I’m talking to you. Speak.” The older added, as if he were talking to a dog.

 

“I-I… I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me…” The younger whimpered, attempting to break free, it wasn’t as easy as before.

 

“I’m not goin’ to hurt you, dumbass. Well, it depends.” Murdoc rolled his eyes with a slight sick grin on his face, releasing his grip on 2-D.

 

2-D was going to reply but his voice was cut off by a loud yelp leaving his mouth.

 

At first, Murdoc thought that it was just the other’s reaction to his grin- that was, until he say how he gripped his head in pain.

 

A slight growl was heard coming from the older. “You didn’t take your pills did you?” When 2-D only managed to nod, he quickly grabbed the other;s arm- pulling them up from the bed rather aggressively.

 

“For fucks sake” He mumbled to himself, beginning to walk towards the stairs with the bluenette, stopping as he saw how the other failed to walk.

 

Rolling his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh, he picked up 2-D bridal style without hesitation, he began walking down the stairs even as the other attempted to kick him, trying to get away.

 

“If you say anything about this, I will personally rip out the rest of your teeth.” 2-D whimpered at Murdoc’s words, choosing to stop fighting as he was gently set down on the couch. Watching as Murdoc left the room, only to return with said pills and a glass of water.

 

“Take it.” He commanded, shoving the items in the other’s face.

 

2-D could only oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently three in the morning and I work tomorrow, well, today.
> 
> Krill me.


End file.
